One Special Leaf
by Daisy Autumnleaf
Summary: Elfling Legolas was only playing with his friend, why is that cause for terror? (I'm really bad at rating so don't depend on my ratings to deeply.)
1. Curon!

-O-O-O-O-O-

One Special Leaf

A fanfiction on Elfling Legolas by: Daisy Autumnleaf

NOTE: Legolas is seven hundred years old, seven in the eyes of a mortal.

FAMILY: Legolas' family includes, A sister named: Glassada her husband: Aranel, Glassada and Aranel's newborn: Ernil, the crown prince: Morthil, His father: Thranduil, and his mother: Caladela.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legolas or any of the LOTR characters **Sniffle**

-O-O-O-O-O-

A small elfling by the name of Legolas tiptoed through the hallways of his family's palace trying his best to keep quiet. Quietly he tiptoed into his brother; Morthil's, room and crept behind his brother at the dresser. With a loud war cry he threw himself at the back of the older prince.

Morthil, who had heard the elfling, turned around and caught the little green leaf.

"Morthil! You weren't supposed to hear me!" Legolas cried out in dismay.

"Then you need to work on keeping quiet little one." His eldest brother replies, while tickling the youngest; eliciting quite a lot of giggles from the golden prince. "Now, why are you tracking this time?"

Legolas shrugged, "I had nothing to do in the garden, all the squirrels left." Then, giggling once more the elfling jumped out of Morthil's arms and into the plush bed in front of them. He landed with a soft _whoosh _of air escaping the bed. "I told the maidens to make your bed soft for when you came home from your trip!" He said enthusiastically.

Suddenly a new voice erupted behind them both and picked Legolas up. "I thought the king told you not to disturb your brother." King Thranduil held his squirming son tightly.

"Ada!" Legolas squealed as he was tickled mercilessly once again. "I was welcoming him!"

Thranduil only shook his head and set the elfling on the ground. As he watched his youngest son sprint out of the room he turned to Morthil. "Any news?"

Morthil set his small pack down and replied slowly. "The Orcs are moving closer, though they have yet to attack anyone like usual." The prince shook his head, "It's all very confusing I assure you, but as usual Aranel showed most potential, I say he would make a most impressive commander."

Thranduil nods absently. "One more assessment and he will be ready." He smiles, "Glassada will be most pleased once she hears this news."

"Pleased about what?" Glassada appeared in the doorway holding her beloved infant, Ernil.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Legolas leaped from branch to branch on his favorite tree in pursuit of his best friend, Curon the squirrel. "Curon, come back here!" He giggled. What happened next no one could have guessed.

Curon was standing on the garden wall when suddenly it seemed as though the squirrel fell. "CURON!" Legolas panicked, he was more partial to the squirrel than any elf other than family. Quickly the elfling scrambled up to the top of the wall also when he saw Curon lying on the ground with an arrow sticking out of his fluffy back. Legolas was about to get back into a tree and find his ada to help when another arrow pierced _his _arm.

In both confusion and pain the elven child stumbled and slipped. He fell off the wall and plummeted towards the ground far below. With a terrible thump and the crack telling the young one he broke his wrist Legolas landed.

The guards saw and ran to help the beloved prince when suddenly the small body was snatched up by a stronger and older elf that held a knife to the captive's throat. "Shoot and he dies." A hoarse whisper informed them.

"Sadron!" Legolas weakly called the warrior he knew his whole life.

Sadron, who was fortunately training by the gates pushed past the guards and stopped suddenly when he saw the ominous dagger threatening the young one he was so partial to. "What do you want, demon?" He whispered harshly, sword still in hand.

The "demon" elf laughed, "I want your prince, isn't that obvious?"

"Why?" Heredhil, another guard asks confusion coloring his tone.

Once again the elf-demon laughed. "That's for me to know and you miserable little elves to find out." With that he walked backwards into the woods, knowing full well no one would try to harm him lest he carries out his threat.

At that moment Thranduil, Aranel, and Morthil run out to find no one is attacking the enemy. Thranduil quickly closes the space between him and his elfling's capture in ten endless strides.

"One more step, he dies and a little surprise you won't like."

Sadron had been creeping towards the woods the whole time and ends up behind their present foe. With a loud war cry he aimed his blade towards the back of the demon.

The elf saw it coming and jumped sideways so the blade was directed at the king. The king also leaped out of the way but still earning himself a large gash on his right arm. Sadron gasped and stuttered apology.

Thranduil shook his head to dismiss the apology and turned quickly to find that his elfling and captor were gone. Without thinking he took off after them, not knowing nor caring that more than half the guards ran after him.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Glassada was with her mother, Caladela, talking about various subjects with Ernil playing with his daernana's hair while that whole catastrophic scene took place. Soon their wonderful talk ended and Glassada left Ernil in her mother's care to find the rest of the family for supper.

Soon it was apparent none of them were in the castles, suddenly panicking Glassada ran down the halls calling "Ada, Morthil!... Legolas, Aranel!" Until a servant stopped her and told her he saw everyone right outside in the garden.

Breathing a sigh of relief and feeling slightly foolish she hadn't checked outside before going into a panic, Glassada walked down to the garden to fetch the boys. To find only two guards present, and they were gathered around a squirrel. "Excuse me, but have you seen the rest of my family around here?" She asked panic once again rising in her when they began to tell her what happened.

-O-O-O-O-O-

"Legolas was kidnapped?!" Caladela sunk into a chair heavily after hearing what her daughter said. The queen buried her head in her hands and sobbed heavily.

"Naneth, surely they'll catch the culprit." Glassada tried to reassure her mother but finds that is quite hard when her husband and the rest of her family are out there also. Instead she busies herself with Ernil, who has started also crying.

Getting up, Glassada calls for a maiden to watch over the queen while she puts Ernil to bed.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Quietly Aranel snaked through the forest, eyes trained on the demon elf ahead of him. _*Oh Good Valar please don't let him see me*_ He had spent years learning to be completely silent even to elf ears for this particular type of task, many elves did not see the point in becoming completely silent but it's times like these both them and he realize just how useful this talent is.

Legolas was now being dragged; too tired to walk, much less match the brisk pace demon-elf was setting. Suddenly his captor stopped and spun around to find nothing except a moth flying by.

Aranel breathed a silent sigh of relief; he hadn't seen the following elf. Stabbing him here and now would have been easy seeing as the kidnapper had sheathed his knife, not aware that any elf was following him, but they needed to know why he had taken the young prince.

Suddenly something grabbed him from behind. Aranel cried out in shock and saw that at least a dozen Orcs gathered behind him and two grabbed him. The evil elf spun around, sending Legolas to the ground, and smiled "Ah, my friends. You have come as promised."

"We have, Thalior. Where is our payment for helping you take the dirty elf colony over?"

Aranel's eyes suddenly widened in horrified, understanding. _Legolas _would serve as both bait to take over Mirkwood and payment for the Orcs afterwards.

Thalior hadn't missed Aranel's reaction and, if possible, smiled even wider. "It is right here, and you may as well take this one too-" He gestured towards the whimpering Legolas on the ground and the defiant to-be-commander. "But you must fulfill you end of our bargain first must you not?"

The speaking Orc "humphed" but said nothing.

"_However_," Another evil smile occupied that terrible face "We can make the royal family more desperate by, torturing them… Just don't kill them." With that Thalior left to find himself some food.

Aranel tried to break free once again, fighting fiercely to get to his brother-in-law. Suddenly a fist punched him in the gut and he stops for a second as they grab Legolas.

"Aranel- Aranel, help me!" Legolas screams in terror as he's tied to a small tree. Then the Orcs gagged them both with a foul smelling cloth and ties Aranel to a neighboring tree.

**TBC**

**Hey guys! The plot bunny paid me a surprise visit... Anywho if any of you are reading The Damage Of a Blade, then I'm sorry it's taking so long to update, I am ALMOST done the next chapter... Same with chapter two of this story! Au revoir :-)**


	2. You Have One Fortnight!

-O-O-O-O-O-

One Special Leaf

A fanfiction on Elfling Legolas by: Daisy Autumnleaf

NOTE: Legolas is seven hundred years old, seven in the eyes of a mortal.

FAMILY: Legolas' family includes, A sister named: Glassada her husband: Aranel, Glassada and Aranel's newborn: Ernil, the crown prince: Morthil, His father: Thranduil, and his mother: Caladela.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legolas or any of the LOTR characters **Sniffle**

-O-O-O-O-O-

"Aranel- Aranel, help me!" Legolas screams in terror as he's tied to a small tree. Then the Orcs gagged them both with a foul smelling cloth and ties Aranel to a neighboring tree.

The Orcs laughed, they could not understand the elven speech of which was the only language Legolas knew, but the loved the apparent distress. The "leader" (His name was Thorug) decided that torturing the older elf would cause the young one to panic and induce more fear in him.

"Get me the barbed whip!" Thorug roared. One of the Orcs smacked a wipe with many pieces of broken glass and barb-like material coving it, the use not only to hurt but break the skin on contact. His arm reared back and went down, the whip hitting the chest of the elder elf mercilessly.

Legolas screamed through the gag. After a few moments, Aranel still made no sound or cry of pain of which they hoped. Thalior has returned and watched with distaste at how no screams were elicited. He snatched the whip from Thorug and turns Legolas so his back is facing them. If the prince looked too terribly wounded the King and Queen would be even more desperate to get their child back.

With a roar of delight the elf brought the whip down, once, eight times on the youngest prince. Both Aranel and Legolas screamed; Aranel out of terror and Legolas out of pain. The Orcs laughed and asked for permission to hurt the older one farther.

Thalior approved but warned them not to kill him, he himself would deal with the blonde one.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Thranduil, Morthil and Sadron returned not long ago. Caladela ran to her husband but Glassada immediately noticed her husband was missing she demanded to know what happened. When she was told she was very anxious but knew Aranel's tracking skills were divine and he would most likely be fine.

Morthil told a maiden to watch over Ernil seeing as nothing anyone could say would move Glassada from her spot in the garden while her husband didn't show up. She was the only one to stay out all night, the king had an emergency meeting gathered and all the family accompanied him except of course for, Glassada, Aranel, Ernil and Legolas.

-O-O-O-O-O-

The next day at noon Glassada was sure something was wrong and ran to tell her parents. "Ada, Nana! Something's wrong!"

Caladela ran out of Thranduil's study. "What's wrong, tithen pen?" She asks hurriedly, hugging her daughter for comfort.

Glassada sobbed quietly, "They haven't returned yet and I have a terrible feeling something's wrong, oh Nana!" She rushed to her room to make sure her ion was okay. When she found him sleeping and a maiden next to his crib she thanked the maid and picked her child up.

In the dark of the night Glassada made up her mind; she was going to go after her missing family members herself. She dressed in brown legging, a murky green tunic, and a small, dark cloak. Quietly she crept through the hallways to find one of her personal friends who happened to be a maiden for her family.

She tiptoes to the maids chambers and asked for Cresella. Once Cresella met her by her room, Glassada tells her the plan. "Do NOT tell anyone what I'm doing; just tell them I went to visit Arwen in Rivendell because I needed some reassurance and to be alone." She whispered urgently, when her friend nodded she smiled and thanked her, then left to sneak a few medical supplies and extra cloaks into her small, side pack.

Once finished packing the princess grabbed a horse and rode past the guards telling them she was visiting her friend Arwen. The guards nodded in sympathy but as Glassada started moving once again one called out. "Where is your security?"

Glassada turned once again and sighed silently. "They should be meeting me in a few minutes, I just woke them so their groggy." She heads off again with no interruptions to stop her. Once out of sight Glassada ties her horse to a tree nearby with an extra canteen for the beast lest she takes too long. She whispers for the trees to keep the stallion safe.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Legolas once again lost consciousness and when both the elves were untied he fell forwards to the ground. Aranel was also in bad shape but he was older, and had been in one or two more situations like this than the tiny elfling so he could bear it, as I earlier said, he trained in specific areas some elves thought silly, such as bearing pain, being silent, and he also doesn't have to eat as much as the average elf.

Once Aranel was untied he rushed to the small elfling and gathered the child in his arms. He glared at the Orcs and Thalior as he wrapped his cloak around the more wounded one. Now the problem was trying not to let Legolas fade. Many elves this young who were tortured this badly faded, because they could not handle the pain or despair.

-O-O-O-O-O-

"Glassada! Glassada are you sleeping in again?" Caladela tried to adopt a cheery tone and failed miserably, she entered her daughter's room to find Cresella and Ernil the only occupants. "Where is Glassada?"

Cresella swallows. "Glassada decided to visit Arwen, for comfort and asked me to look after sweet little Ernil." She replies.

The queen noticed the maiden's hesitation. "Where is she, really?" She whispers.

The maid shakes her head. "I know not." Glassada told her the plan, but not where she was going. She swallows, "I am sorry, but I know not, your majesty."

Thranduil had come into the room when he heard slightly raised voices and asked what was going on. Once informed he flew forward and grabbed Cresella by the front of her robes "You know where they are, don't you? Where is my family!?" He yelled.

The babysitter is now weeping freely and cried out, "I know not, I know not! Your majesty-" She was quickly silenced by a harsh blow to her face.

At that even Caladela was shocked. "Thranduil!" She tries to place a restraining hand on her husband's shoulder but the king shook it off.

"Do you not realize she's helping the demon!? This- this _fiend _was the one to help sneak that demon into Mirkwood and she's probably killed our daughter as well! If we don't stop her now how do we know she won't do something to harm Morthil?" Thranduil roared louder than any lion, any creature in Middle Earth. "She will be locked up this instant and if she doesn't tell us where our children are in the next fort-night she will be executed for her crimes!" With that he called three guards and they carried the new prisoner to the dungeons.

Cresella cried silently as she was shackled to the wall in a freezing cell with no light. As the door slammed shut, she whispered one word "Please."

-O-O-O-O-O-

Glassada crept through the woods next-to-silently; Aranel had given her a few lessons on being silent, when she found Orc tracks. Thinking they meant nothing she made to turn away when a single tree told her otherwise. As if that tree had broken a spell, all the surrounding trees spoke at once. Some spoke of dangers and others told her to leave immediately, but the first tree told her that there were two elves being tortured by Orcs and another, evil firstborn.

"Hannon le!" Glassada whispered quietly before swiftly setting back on course.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Legolas had woken not long ago. _*It must be midnight* _He mused looking at the position of the moon. The young elf tried shifting only to discover he was in his brother's arms and a terrible pain.

Aranel had also woken at the movement in his arms. "Are you alright Legolas?" He whispered loud enough so only the child could hear him. He sat up and felt a pull on his ankle, he turned around to find that while they were asleep someone had tied the elder elves ankle to a tree!

Thalior noticed the movement and sprang up. "Ah, perfect, you have woken!" He grabbed Legolas by the hair and dragged the elfling with him as they walked through the forest- or rather Thalior walked Legolas was dragged- towards the palace of Mirkwood.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Glassada slinked through the branches of a tree up ahead as she followed her little brother, the Orcs followed Thalior and Aranel was tied up, forced to follow them. Glassada's heart broke at the sight of her little brother's tortured wounds and Aranel's being tied up like a dog, it also made her shake with fury.

Once they reached Mirkwood Glassada watched from her branch as Thalior began to climb up one of the trees, on handed, towering over the palace, with Legolas still being pulled up by his hair. Once up to the complete top he called out in a booming voice, carried on by the wind. "Thranduil and what remains of the royal family come out to the gates."

As expected, the family came running out, along with a number of maids, servants, guards and Ernil was in Caladela's arms, _*Where's Cresella?* _She wondered but that wasn't important for now. The princess watched as Thalior held Legolas' limp, tired body up by the hair once more and said what he came to say: "Thranduil, you have one fortnight to hand over Mirkwood for your beloved prince or he dies, oh and we will kill that princess' husband as well." He raised a warning hand to the guards "Shoot and he dies." He repeats from the first day Thalior showed up.

Just to prove his point Thalior opened a gash on the side of Legolas' head. With blood seeping down the prince's head the picture was suddenly much more frightening. Legolas cried out again and bit his captor's wrist. "Get away from me!" He screams. With a violent push both Legolas and Thalior start falling through the branches of the many trees gathered together.

**TBC**

**The plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone! That's why you got this chapter in only a few hours... Thank you floweringbirdies for writing my first review and being so kind! Au revoir:-)**


	3. We Can't Have a Feast Without Aranel!

-O-O-O-O-O-

One Special Leaf

A fanfiction on Elfling Legolas by: Daisy Autumnleaf

NOTE: Legolas is seven hundred years old, seven in the eyes of a mortal.

FAMILY: Legolas' family includes, A sister named: Glassada her husband: Aranel, Glassada and Aranel's newborn: Ernil, the crown prince: Morthil, His father: Thranduil, and his mother: Caladela.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legolas or any of the LOTR characters **Sniffle**

-O-O-O-O-O-

"Get away from me!" He screams. With a violent push both Legolas and Thalior start falling through the branches of the many trees gathered together.

To Glassada nothing else mattered. She sprang out of the branches and took a wild leap to try and reach Legolas. In midair they collided and Glassada pulled the young elfling against her repositioning herself so she wouldn't squash him when they landed.

When they landed it was terrible anyhow. Before anyone could catch them Glassada fell on her hip and Legolas flew out of her arms. Legolas' wrist seemed even more hurt and his ankle was now twisted the wrong way. A horrid scream sounded and a terribly loud crack that sounded as if Thalior's neck snapped. _*Good.* _: The vehement thought of everyone.

Glassada was groaning, it felt as if her hip had shattered and she couldn't move! Morthil jumped forward with Thranduil to help them both. Thranduil knelt next to his daughter and Morthil scooped his tiny brother up.

They called for a healer, but stayed where they are. For some unknown reason the Orcs turned around and are now fleeing. "Come back here!" Morthil jumps up and tries to run after the Orcs but three of the servants rush forward and grab him to stop the prince before he makes a rash mistake.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Aranel saw the fall and screamed. He thrashed and kicked, trying to reach the elfling. When the warrior's wife jumped out of the trees and grabbed the elfling, but doing nothing to stop her own fall he fought harder. "Jhaer ti kai!" He yelled. ((Let me go!))

The Orcs only laughed at the elves distress. Their master was dead but that also means they were free to do anything to this one. All the gleeful thoughts of torture that went through their grotesque, deformed heads no one would like to know.

-O-O-O-O-O-

The next day

-O-O-O-O-O-

Legolas woke up with a groan. "Aranel?" When he completely woke he saw neither Orcs nor elves except Glassada. He was also in a bed. He reached out to shake his sister awake and ask her what happened.

The little hand was halfway between beds when a voice said "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Legolas started and looked around to see Morthil and Thranduil sitting next to his bed. All at once the questions came tumbling out. "Where are we? What happened? Where's Aranel? Why isn't everyone here? Why do I hurt? Are the Orcs dead? Is the demon dead?"

Morthil laughed and replied just as fast. "The healing quarters, you nearly died, we're looking for him, the rest of us are still sleeping, you ARE hurt, not yet and thankfully yes… I think that's answer to all you questions." He said, ticking them off on his fingers.

Legolas tried to prop himself up on his elbows. "Do they still have Aranel?" He asked in his innocent elfling voice. When he received two nods in reply he struggled to get up. When the king's hand restrained him the youngest prince looked up.

"What are you doing?" Both Thranduil and Morthil asked at the same time, worry flooding their expressions.

The little child crossed his arms. "I am going to be a warrior and save Aranel."

-O-O-O-O-O-

Aranel fought viciously and fiercely, "Jhaer ti kai! Jhaer ti kai!" He yelled over and over again. He kicked and punched, even bit a few enemies in his desperation. The Orcs only laugh as they tied him by his wrists to a tree branch, leaving him dangling there. Only to come back second later with a terrible looking whip, as thick as a slim tree branch and as long as a horse's tail. Aranel braced himself.

The Orcs cackled with glee at every lash of the whip, every laceration and cry of pain they elicited from the elf. They knew he would soon die or break soon though, than their wonderful game would have to end. They play soft first but at the end, that's when they level up.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Legolas closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. Once he was sure the room in which Glassada and he occupied was deserted with the exception of the two wounded ones he reached over and poked his sister. "Glassy? I need help!" He whispers.

With a groan one of the heirs of Mirkwood opened her eyes. " 'Las! Are you alright?" She cried out. Once Glassada took in her surroundings she sighed in relief, they were home and they weren't dead. When Legolas continued, she remembered.

"It's Aranel, Glass! He's still with the Orcs and I don't know what to do!" Legolas wailed quietly. "They're looking but only I know where the Orcs hide, and I can't fight them all on my own!"

Glassada tried to calm the young child, though she herself was thinking much along the same lines. "Legolas, Legolas, calm down. It's all going to be okay." She pulled him up into her bed and winced from the pain in her hip. In an effort to calm the tithen-pen she held his head close and stroked his soft hair as the prince sobbed in her lap.

"Glas, I'm the only one who can help, and they won't let me!" Legolas cried softly, silver tears running down the usually buoyant face of the young one.

Just then, Celebalqua, their healer, walked in. "Ah, you're awake!" She said to Glassada and noticed the sobbing elfling in her patient's lap. "Is everything alright? Does anything hurt?" The healer hurried to get some herbs in case.

Glassada shakes her head, "No, one little elfling is just upset about Aranel…Where is Ernil?" She suddenly asks.

At that moment Caladela walks into the room holding the infant. "Here you go, he was crying uncontrollably while you were away!" She hands her daughter the babe and kisses both Legolas and Glassada on the forehead.

She scooped Legolas up. "Hello my little leaf, are you okay?" The queen asked worriedly as she held him.

Legolas shook his head, in that tiny little head of his he began hatching a plan, a plan no one else should know. He smiled falsely and asked "Naneth, can I see Sadron?"

His nana smiled and said "Of course, but Celebalqua will walk you over to his quarters just in case."

The golden elfling smiled and took the older healer's hand, he then began skipping down the hallways. "Sadron! Sadron!" He called, opening the door to the warrior's quarters. When he saw his friend he smiled and jumped up. "Hi Sadron!"

Sadron smiled too and caught the small elfling in his arms. "Hello, Legolas. Having fun?" He asked with an amused look on his face.

Legolas shook his head quickly. "No. I had to stay in bed all day!" A disgruntled look flashed onto his face, his good humor was back in an instant nonetheless. "Can we go find Curon together?" He asked in his innocent tone.

Sadron hesitated, he didn't want to hide what happened, but he also didn't want the prince to see so soon. "Ah… How about we wait until after dinner? I believe Glassada will be accompanying us for the feast."

The golden elf tilted his head ever so slightly with a frown. "Feast, why is there a feast?"

The raven haired warrior smiled, "To celebrate the return of you and your sister."

The youngest heir of Mirkwood's frown became more pronounced. "We cannot have a feast without Aranel." He declared.

At this Sadron also became puzzled at the look in Legolas' eyes. "Tithen pen, you are planning something." It was a statement; however the next word to come out of his mouth were a question. "What are you planning, young leaf?"

Paling ever so slightly that someone had guessed he was up to something, Legolas shook his head quickly. "Something happened and I want to see Curon, now." He lightly jumped out of his friend's arm and landed on the ground. Legolas straightened himself, pushed his shoulder back and held his head high, looking every bit the regal prince he was. "Take me to him." It may seem silly to go through all this trouble for a squirrel, but remember this was Legolas' best friend we're talking about.

Once in the room where Curon's body was Legolas looked around calling for his friend. "Curon? Curon!" He called, when Sadron tapped his shoulder he looked up, "Yes?" He was lead to the small side table with the squirrel's vacated body. "Curon!" Carefully the elf picked the squirrel's body up.

Sadron left so the young child could mourn his furry friend alone. Once the warrior captain was gone Legolas made up his mind. He, the youngest elf in the realm, was going after the Orcs to save Aranel. Now.

**TBC**

**The plot bunny won't leave me alone! I have had little to no sleep due to this torturous bunny. :p**


	4. I Know Where Aranel and Legolas are!

-O-O-O-O-O-

One Special Leaf

A fanfiction on Elfling Legolas by: Daisy Autumnleaf

NOTE: Legolas is seven hundred years old, seven in the eyes of a mortal.

FAMILY: Legolas' family includes, A sister named: Glassada her husband: Aranel, Glassada and Aranel's newborn: Ernil, the crown prince: Morthil, His father: Thranduil, and his mother: Caladela.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legolas or any of the LOTR characters **Sniffle**

-O-O-O-O-O-

Sadron left so the young child could mourn his furry friend alone. Once the warrior captain was gone Legolas made up his mind. He, the youngest elf in the realm, was going after the Orcs to save Aranel. Now.

Quickly Legolas ran down the corridors to his room. Once inside he opened his trunk that held his bow and arrows. Being so advanced in archery he was now allowed to compete in a few minor competitions and got his own bow and arrows for his birthday. He strapped his quiver on his back and walked out to the balcony by his room.

Silently the prince grabbed onto the vines near his balcony. He climbed down stealthily and touched the ground with little to no sound. He noticed almost no one wasn't at the feast, _*Did __everybody__ but Glassy and I forget about Aranel?!*_ Legolas thought angrily. Now, the only problem was to distract the guards long enough so he could escape.

Thinking fast Legolas walked up to the guards, once again fixing his composure. "Hello, Elinar, Lindel. My father asked me to go to the outer woods to collect Glassada's horse, whom she has tied to a tree in the edge of the forest. If I may."

The guards watch confused when Elinar picks the prince up, "It's okay Legolas, Lindel here will go get her steed. We don't want you to miss your feast!"

Inwardly, Legolas groaned in frustration, how was he going to leave? Just then an idea popped into his head. He smiled, said: "Thank you!" and commenced skipping towards the castle.

Once out of sight Legolas grabbed a fruit from one of the trees. He threw it towards a bush. The sudden rustle made the guards turn around. "Was that a spider?" Elinar asked apprehensively. "There were reports of spiders closer to the palace than ever.

Legolas watched with satisfaction as both the guards, not too experienced mind you, made their way to his victim bush. As they inspected the myth spider the prince sprinted out the gates a silently as he could.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Glassada shook her head. "No. I am _not_ going to the feast without husband."

Morthil sighed. "Glassada, Legolas is going!"

"Legolas isn't happy."

"How do you know that?"

"I can tell."

"How?"

"I'm his sister!" An indignant look flashed across the fair princess' face.

"Well, I'm his brother and he seemed happy to me!"

"You're also the oldest and have less time for him."

"That might be true but you have a whole family to cope with."

"_Cope_ with!? Amin feuya ten' lle!" ((You disgust me!))

"I feuya ten' lle!? You-!" ((I disgust you!?)) Their bickering was cut short however as a Sadron bust into the healing wards.

"Legolas is gone!" He shouted panic rising.

"What!? Sadron, mellon-nîn, are you sure?" Glassada asked worriedly. ((My friend.))

The warrior nodded quickly. "I'm positive young one, your brother is missing!"

Morthil calmed quickly. "Sadron, did you check his room?"

Once again Sadron nodded. "Yes, Morthil, his bow and arrows are gone also so we have reason to believe he left of his own choice."

Glassada was worried but still told Morthil, "I told you he wasn't happy." And for once the crown prince didn't respond, a sign of how worried he was.

-O-O-O-O-O-

The Middle of The Night

-O-O-O-O-O-

Aranel gasped, The pain becoming too much for him to bear. He suddenly went limp, hoping to fool the Orcs into thinking he lost consciousness, beating an elf without consciousness isn't any fun seeing as they don't feel it. The Orcs shook him hit him with the whip a few more times until they were finally fooled.

Suddenly Aranel heard the roar of Orcs, but not from joy, from pain and anger. _*The other elves must have found me!* _He thought hopefully. He could hear arrows whistling through the ear and hitting flesh, followed by an Orcs cry of pain.

Things then took a tragic turn. A sharp squeal as a certain elfling fell out of a tree arrows spent, limbs flailing, the victorious noises of the Orcs capturing a new victim and the thunk of a bow hitting the Orc holding the elfling on its head. Then Aranel fell into a void of blackness.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Legolas hit the Orc over the head with his bow and fought with every ounce of his energy he could possibly muster. Kicking, biting, and punching (With only one wrist seeing as the other still hurt). While one Orc grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back leaving the others to beat him.

The elfling squealed as he was beaten. He tried to curl up and protect his stomach and chest but the other remaining Orcs grabbed his feet, forcing him to spread out, and leave his stomach and chest unprotected.

Legolas' eyes widened when he saw the branch an Orc held. They nearly popped out of his head when he saw the foul creature stick one end in the fire and bring it back out to walk towards him. He bit his tongue as the pain began but soon enough a scream as terrible as Valar's mortal enemy itself erupted from his throat as he tried to escape.

The scream woke Aranel and he sat up seeing no Orcs near him he looked around. When he saw Legolas he was confused. But when he saw what the devious things were doing to his family he seethed in rage. The full grown elf jumped up and, ignoring his own pain, threw himself at the Orc brandishing the burning torture tool.

All at once the enemies let go of Legolas in shock, allowing him to sink to the ground in pain. Aranel fought, forcefully taking a dagger from one of the Orcs, their grips slackened in shock, but soon regaining their focus once Aranel stabbed the branch holder, twisting the knife.

Three Orcs fell before Aranel was once again caught. The elf closed his eyes and called to Glassada in his mind. A while ago when they were both still young Aranel and Glassada realized they had a special bond of which, when they desperately needed the other, they could call out for each other in their minds. This ability was helpful whenever one of them had been caught or in dire trouble as kids. They both hadn't tried it in a while and Aranel hoped against hope that it would still work.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Glassada limped over to a bench in the garden with the help of a very reliable walking cane. Thankfully her hip had not shattered as she had thought it had, the fall had only resulted in a very, very bad bruising.

Once she sat, taking a small break from searching, the lonely elleth closed her eyes and sat back. A second later, however, Glassada sat bolt up. She knew that feeling, but how? "Aranel." She whispered.

-O-O-O-O-O-

"I know where Aranel and Legolas are!" Glassada shouted as she burst into the throne room, startling her parents and brother as they talked to the search parties and commanders. "I.. Know where… Legolas and Aranel are." She gasped, once again leaning on her cane.

Thranduil stood up and went to help her. He asked her what she meant.

Glassada straightened herself. "I know where my brother and husband are, and they're in trouble." She repeated, making sure they all knew how urgent this is. She leaned closer and whispered, "You remember that connection Aranel and I have? Well, that's how I know ada, we need to help them!"

Thranduil nods in understanding and barks orders at the search parties and commanders.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Aranel held Legolas tight in the daylight, when all the Orcs slept. "Hush, gwador." ((Brother)) He tried to soothe the little one. "I know it hurts but it will soon be over, do not give up hope." The gentle warrior whispered as Legolas whimpered, no position will be comfortable. The branch had struck his stomach, chest and ashes had fallen onto plenty of him.

Legolas tried to be brave and tough the pain but he couldn't help the whimpers that left his lips. The terrible, burning pain hurt _so_ much. "I want Ada!" He sobbed quietly into Aranel's shoulder.

**TBC**

**I'm sorry about that terrible ending there... If you think the story is winding down, there will be many, many, MANY more chapters after this one. THAT I can promise. **


	5. Yrch'waur!

-O-O-O-O-O-

One Special Leaf

A fanfiction on Elfling Legolas by: Daisy Autumnleaf

NOTE: Legolas is seven hundred years old, seven in the eyes of a mortal.

FAMILY: Legolas' family includes, A sister named: Glassada her husband: Aranel, Glassada and Aranel's newborn: Ernil, the crown prince: Morthil, His father: Thranduil, and his mother: Caladela.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legolas or any of the LOTR characters **Sniffle**

WARNING: This chapter MAY contain some more violence than the others….

-O-O-O-O-O-

Legolas tried to be brave and tough the pain but he couldn't help the whimpers that left his lips. The terrible, burning pain hurt _so_ much. "I want Ada!" He sobbed quietly into Aranel's shoulder.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Morthil jumped onto his horse after helping his sister onto her steed and allowed Glassada and their father to take the lead.

Glassada averted her eyes from her brother, still seething about his remarks. She straightened herself and rode next to her father.

They rode silently for three hours when Glassada suggested they rest their horses. "In only a few more hours we shall arrive." She announced.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Legolas recovered himself, if only slightly, but enough that he could snarl at the Orcs and defiantly yell, "Dolle naa lost!" ((Your head is empty!)) when they tried to take him away. ""Yrch'waur!" ((Dirty Orc!)) He screamed yet again. Aranel was tied to another tree and fighting to get to Legolas.

The Orcs laughed again, and hung Legolas by his wrists from a branch, preparing him for his next beating. Legolas cried out as his burns were jostled painfully. "Yrch'waur!" He yelled once again, voice becoming raspy.

The fiendish creatures ignored him and took out their weapons. They commenced the beating, once again using the petty elfling to try and break the older one. Judging by the way Aranel tried to fight and escape the restraining ropes it wouldn't be long, maybe if they killed the little one…

Legolas screamed again as he was slashed with blades and pummeled with deformed fists. Soon enough the Orcs got bored though and decided to let this one live only for a few more hours, wait to see what happens when they beat the older one in plain view of the tiny child.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Aranel bit his lip, trying to stay strong for Legolas. He could sense the Orcs growing frustration and knew they would both die soon if help didn't arrive soon. _*Glassada, hurry!* _He yelled in his head. _*We're running out of time, here!* _

He could see Legolas flinching whenever he was struck and saw tears streaming down the fair prince's face. Aranel tried to reassure the elfling that he wasn't hurting that much when a particular harsh blow from a stiletto forced him to cry out.

-O-O-O-O-O-

A Few Hours Later

-O-O-O-O-O-

Thranduil silently scanned the surrounding trees for any signs of his son and son-in-law when a scream rang through the air, "_Daro! Please daro!_" ((Stop! Please stop!)) The elven king stilled, as did Glassada and Morthil, for they all knew that voice.

Glassada jumped as she felt Aranel again. Without any warning she galloped full out to the direction of the plea.

Morthil watched, shocked for a second before following her. He was now positive the whole patrol was also behind them. When they reached Glassada they stopped in horror. Morthil saw both Aranel and Legolas but something was wrong, something was terribly wrong.

Glassada gaped in terror she saw Aranel on the ground but Legolas was in his arms and the warrior was _weeping, _crying like- like- _*NO!* _Her mind screamed in anguish. She whipped her bow out and scrambled to the top of a tree as quick as she could. She vaguely noticed her father, brother and half the search party climbing like black squirrels into close trees with their own bow and arrows out.

The elf maiden took one of her arrows, whipped it into the notch and fired, neatly taking out the Orc closest to her kin. There aren't many left after Legolas took down so many and Aranel slew three and everyone was hoping this would be a short battle.

Their hopes were cut short however when a hole of some sort appeared in the ground. Out of the new opening dozens of Orcs climbed out and joined the fight. _*Seriously!?* _ everyone thought in unison.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Aranel sobbed as he pulled Legolas' body closer. "Baw! Legolas, BAW!" ((No! Legolas, NO!)) He cried desperately. He did not just see the Orcs kill the little elfling, he couldn't have! He desperately searched for a pulse through his tears. "Legolas! Legolas, wake!" He demanded.

The captive didn't even notice the elves surrounding him until battle broke out. Scrambling around he grabbed Legolas as he tried to run for cover. Aranel stood but his injuries were also severe and he fell back to the ground.

Aranel gasped as the pain really started to make itself noticeable. He tried to crawl, favoring his right leg and left wrist but was soon taken by knife point at the hand of an Orc. The Orc in question was now telling the king to call the battle off or his subject dies.

Frantically Aranel looked for Legolas, who he may or may not have dropped when he was roughly taken to the king. When he saw the tiny bloody heap looking as if it was about to be trampled he widened his eyes and tried to shake his head to the king.

Thranduil noticed but shook his head too. He tried to signal to Glassada in her tree. A second of wondering whether the archer got the message, the song of an arrow traveling, the sound of arrow point meeting flesh and the Orc holding Aranel dropped him.

After that swift victory the king of Mirkwood ran to where Aranel was pointing and picked up his little elfling hoping, against hope that he hasn't passed. He ran to the tree the one healer they brought was and handed his green leaf up. "Take care of him until I get back." He ordered. Once Calmen (The healer) nodded he ran back into battle to get Aranel back to safety also.

Aranel, it turns out, was actually doing pretty well himself. The king watched a few seconds as Aranel took down two Orcs even with his injuries while on the ground, tripping the Orcs then tackling them while he uses two stray knives he found before joining the fight himself.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Glassada watched as her husband fought fiercely with his dire injuries. She was proud of him but was still screaming at him in her mind. _*That idiot.* _She thought angrily, jumping down as she pulled her own slim sword out. "No on messes with my family." The heir thought angrily as she beheaded at least two Orcs at once. Only a handful of the fiends were still in the clearing and no more came out of the mysterious sink hole.

A few minutes later the battle ended and Aranel finally dragged himself to Calmen and has lost consciousness. Glassada and Morthil, who both have slight knowledge in the healing arts, are tending to the warriors, checking for poison and such, as Clamen tends to Legolas.

Glassada walks over to Aranel and gently cuts his tunic away while checking for both infection and poison. She finds a shattered wrist and fractured leg. Carefully the elleth wraps the broken bones but knows they'll need more help. Glassada finishes her assessment and is pleased to find no poison but infection has set in a few wounds.

Once finished Glassada walks over to Calmen nervously. "I suppose by all the tending to he's alive?" She asks hopefully.

Calmen nods. "You suppose correct but just barely, we need to leave, now."

Glassada shows her consent and says, "Aranel has infection but no poison has entered his system. I wonder if they hurt Legolas more severely as a way to.. break Aranel." She barely chokes out the last sentence.

Calmen says nothing and works on setting up litters for the most wounded.

**TBC**

**This chapter was really short and I apologize... Yeah, I changed meh name to Daisy Autumnleaf, that's meh hobbit nickname. BYE NOW!**


	6. Glassada's Mourning

-O-O-O-O-O-

One Special Leaf

A fanfiction on Elfling Legolas by: Daisy Autumnleaf

NOTE: Legolas is seven hundred years old, seven in the eyes of a mortal.

FAMILY: Legolas' family includes, A sister named: Glassada her husband: Aranel, Glassada and Aranel's newborn: Ernil, the crown prince: Morthil, His father: Thranduil, and his mother: Caladela.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legolas or any of the LOTR characters **Sniffle**

-O-O-O-O-O-

As they neared the palace Aranel became restless. He moaned in his sleep, asking them to spare the young one, the sight of her husband so terribly injured brought tears to Glassada's eyes. _*Ernil must not see this.* _She determined. Legolas remained deeply unconscious and moved none the whole journey back, worrying nearly everyone.

Once at the palace no one wasted any time, quickly Legolas and Aranel were lifted down, Legolas by Thranduil, Aranel by Calmen and they all raced towards the healing wards. Glassada ran off to inform the queen what has happened and to take Ernil so her mother could see for herself what happened.

Glassada knocked on the door to her mother's room and is surprised to see Caladela's eyes hold an apologizing air. "What happened?" Glassada asked quietly, dreading the answer.

"Glassada, she betrayed us." Caladela insisted, almost talking to herself.

Glassada didn't like the sound of that. "Who?"

"Cresella, she betrayed us terribly, I couldn't do anything, king's word is law-" The queen took a deep breath. "Cresella was executed this morning."

"_What!?_" Glassada ran to the execution room, not waiting for a response. Her clothing ripped, subjects staring as she pelted down the halls but the princess found she didn't care. All that mattered was that her best friend of all time was okay.

Once in the execution room Glassada ran to the space Cresella's body was being only slightly cleaned up for her burning, tradition was; whenever an elf was executed, they were burned, their ashes thrown into the enchanted river and not even dressed for a proper burial, only slightly cleaned. Glassada ordered the servants away and said she would happily do it herself.

"My lady, you must change first at the very least." One of the maidens said, though that made no sense whatsoever. Glassada knew better than to refuse and changed into one of the voluminous gowns she so hated but was almost never allowed to wear any less. Once finished changing she hurried back down the halls.

The princess cried softly as she cleaned Cresella's body. "I'm so sorry, O Cresella this is my entire fault!" She decided that her friend shall have a proper burial, the one she deserved. Quickly she found the gown she hoped to give Cresella for her birthday. This gown was a deep green with burgundy cuffs and trim, Cresella's favorite colors. Glassada took it and gathered the rest of the necessary garments and accessories before leaving for the execution room once more.

When Glassada finished preparing the maiden for her proper burial, which the princess was determined will happen, Glassada leaned over her trustworthy almost sister and cried once more, begging forgiveness, asking the Valar to take care of her. Finally Glassada's feelings took a turn, she was angry. Angry at her father for rushing to conclusions, for her mother not standing up for her, and how neither acted like the royal rulers they were. She stood up, straightened her dress and just barely restrained herself from storming down to the healing wards, instead she walked a normal pace but the air around her turned icy as her mood.

"Father, may I please have a word with you?" She had asked readily once she had reached the healing wards.

"Glassada, may it wait until dinner?" Thranduil asked confusedly.

"No, it may not." was the crisp response.

"My king, if anything changes in their condition I will inform you straight aways." Calmen reassured him.

Reluctantly, Thranduil stood and followed Glassada to his study. "Yes?"

Glassada took a deep breath. "Please explain why you had my best friend killed."

"She betrayed the royal family by teaming up with Thalior."

"No, she did not!"

"She could say nothing in her own defense!"

"That's because when I snuck out I asked her to look over my baby and not to tell anyone what I did!"

"I am king, my position overrules yours and she should still have told us!"

"She was being a loyal friend!"

"And a disloyal subject!"

"I disagree!"

"Then you also are unfit to be a subject in Mirkwood!"

Glassada stepped back, eyes wide and misty. "Glad to know you feel like that, _King _Thranduil." With that she hurried out of the room, almost tripping over her too long dress in her haste.

Once back with Cresella, or what was left of her Glassada picked her up and took her to the funeral room. When she set the body down she informed the funeral director of the new plans and the time. "After dinner it will be a private funeral with only her family I and a sampling of my family shall be attending. Now if you will excuse me, I must ready myself for the evening meal."

-O-O-O-O-O-

Thranduil groaned after his daughter left the study. _*Why do I always say the wrong things to my children?* _He thought angrily as he stormed back to his son and son-in-law. Once inside the healing wards the king vaguely noticed his wife there but focused on his son.

Caladela reached out to hold his hand and he gratefully accepted the comfort. "Is Ernil with Glassada?" He asked.

Caladela nodded, "Kind of, he's in his crib but I believe she is setting arrangements for the funeral."

"Funeral?"

"Cresella's."

"WHAT!?"

"Thranduil!" Caladela warned. "She was only being loyal." The queen reasoned fairly.

Thranduil sighed. "I know that, it's just.."

Caladela gently touched his arm. "I know."

-O-O-O-O-O-

After Dinner

-O-O-O-O-O-

Glassada took her seat next to Morthil and Caladela, holding Ernil, in the garden, Cresella's favorite spot in the palace grounds. Next to Cresella her mother father and older brother sat, all with tears running down their faces.

The princess had not heard anything the director said, staring at the sunken face of the maiden. _*I shall never forgive my father unless I need to.* _She thought angrily. If only Legolas and Aranel were all right she could just leave, but no, she can't leave her family like this. For the time being she must stay.

Once the terribly sad funeral ended Glassada picked Ernil back up and walked slowly, with a less royal posture than usual to the room both she and Aranel shared, and Ernil also shared for the time being. When inside she placed her child into his crib and walked out to her balcony. "O valar, things are not going well for this family." She whispered to the stars up ahead.

Glassada located the brightest star and stared at it, there's Cresella. "Cresella, I'm so sorry, this was all my fault! Please forgive me, I didn't know, O Cresella!" Cresella was like her sister and the guilt of her death almost broke Glassada's heart.

-O-O-O-O-O-

After Glassada went to bed she dreamt. She dreamt about her quarrel with her father, the way Aranel was sobbing over Legolas' body, and her guilt when the dream changed.

_Cresella is there, standing with her back to Glassada. Apprehensively Glassada walked forward and touched her shoulder. "Cresella?"_

_Cresella turned and smiled. "Hello, Glassada!" She cried happily. "I've missed you so much! I've asked to visit you and was granted permission for this dream."_

_"__Cresella, why are you so happy? I killed you." Glassada asked bewildered. _

_"__No, you were not the one to kill me, Glassada. No one killed me, I killed myself."_

_"__Killed yourself, why!?"_

_"__Because; I wanted to be free. Glassada, I wasn't going to let them kill me for a crime I didn't do and I decided to do so myself so, you father didn't have any innocent blood on his hands and I could start again. I had no objections to joining the Valar and starved myself in the dungeons."_

_Glassada couldn't believe her ears. "You- you mean you _wanted_ to leave me?" She choked out. _

_"__No! Nor will you ever hear me say that, sister!" Cresella cried, pulling her metaphorically speaking sister into a hug. "but you must understand, I was going to leave you no matter what I said and decided to do so on my own terms."_

_Glassada nodded slowly. "I understand, I suppose."_

_"__Good." Cresella replied. "I also came to ask you to forgive your father. He was only trying to protect you."_

_Glassada nodded again, "I suppose I should, even if what he said hurt I know he was trying to protect me the whole time." She resolved._

_Cresella smiled and pulled her back into a hug. "O, I'll miss you so much, though I do hope you never see me again, unless it's in your dreams. Namarie, sister." ((Farewell)) And she dissolved into mist._

-O-O-O-O-O-

Glassada awoke with a jolt, and, seeing it was dawn, got dressed to go find her father.

**TBC**

**HIYA! I know this came a little late but I was busy! Yea, I might not be updating SO often because I'm focusing on my book, I'm hoping to become the youngest author in the USA in 2014 so…. Au revoir!**


	7. Strange Happenings

-O-O-O-O-O-

One Special Leaf

A fanfiction on Elfling Legolas by: Daisy Autumnleaf

NOTE: Legolas is seven hundred years old, seven in the eyes of a mortal.

FAMILY: Legolas' family includes, A sister named: Glassada her husband: Aranel, Glassada and Aranel's newborn: Ernil, the crown prince: Morthil, His father: Thranduil, and his mother: Caladela.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legolas or any of the LOTR characters **Sniffle**

-O-O-O-O-O-

"Legolas? Las, wake up." Morthil grasped the hand of his small brother. Aranel woke yesterday and was transferred to his room but the little one had yet to wake. It had been six days since the battle with the Orcs and everyone was getting worried.

The crown prince took his brother's hand in both of his and bowed his head, praying to the Valar once again not to take the small princeling. Sadly, all of the royal family knew the danger Legolas' life was in. Aranel was not hurt nearly as terrible.

Suddenly, the small, pale hand twitched. Morthil started and asked Legolas to wake again. "Come on, green leaf, I am here. Please wake."

Morthil almost shouted with joy when those tiny eyelids lifted. But when he saw those eyes his own widened in shock.

The elfling's eyes, usually sparking with energy and joy, were now dull and lifeless. Once as blue as the water from the enchanted stream, now almost a gray color.

Little time had Morthil to marvel at the unwelcome changes, any who, before the young prince broke into a terrible storm of coughing.

Quickly Morthil jumped up and shouted for a healer as he tried to ease the coughing. That's when he noticed the blood. It seems some new wound has appeared on the chest of the prince and is bleeding profusely. It seems as if no one had heard his call and Morthil panicked. He bolted out of the healing wards and ran to the king's study.

"CALMEN!" He shouted as he burst in.

Calmen and Thranduil both jumped up immediately. "What happened? Is something wrong?"

Morthil stopped an inch in front of them. "Something's wrong with Legolas!" He said and grabbed Calmen's wrist, running back. Quickly Thranduil followed, his wife right behind.

The crown prince ran back into the healing wards with Calmen still in tow. The doors were pushed open and Morthil pulled the healer to the bed where Legolas lay, still coughing terribly and bleeding heavily. The sheets were now stained red and when Caladela and Thranduil entered, they near panicked.

Calmen grabbed his supplies and bandages and quickly hurried to stop the bleeding before the prince died of blood loss. "Come one little one, stay with us." He murmured as he worked the fastest any in the room had ever seen. "Get Celebalqua!" He barked at Morthil who quickly obeyed and returned no longer than two minutes with Celebalqua, the second most experienced healer in Mirkwood, in tow.

"What happened?" Celebalqua asked, already in action.

"I don't know yet, but we must stop before he chokes on his own blood!"

Celebalqua nodded and started grabbing herbs to ease the coughing. She crushed them and threw them into a pot of steaming water. She held the small pot under the princes nose and mouth and prayed to the Valar this would work.

-O-O-O-O-O-

_Lord Elrond,_

_We need your help. My father, the king, claims our healers can handle this but I am not so sure. My lord, my youngest brother and my sister's husband have been grievously injured by Orcs. Aranel, my sister's husband, is said to be out of life threatening condition but Legolas is only getting worse. _

_Legolas, the young prince, was taken as ransom and tortured most terribly, Aranel was captured while tracking the Orcs and the young prince. I fear that my brother's life shall soon come to an end if you do not step in. Just earlier he woke for the first time since we rescued the two from the Orcs and had a most terrifying storm of coughing. I do not know how or why but a new wound appeared on his chest and started to bleed heavily shortly after his coughing fit started. From what the healers said he almost died right there and then._

_Please, my lord, come and help. My father may not believe you can help as much as I am sure you can but no matter how much he denies it I believe even he is about to write. Legolas is young, only an elfling yet and does not deserve to die. I am sending this message with the swiftest rider in Mirkwood and can only hope you receive this before it is too late._

_Signed,_

_Crown Prince of Mirkwood, Morthil Thranduilion _

-O-O-O-O-O-

Three days after the incident in which this particular letter spoke of Lord Elrond of Imladris stood on his balcony, hand in hand with his lovely wife, Lady Celebrian. " 'Tis a beautiful dawn this day, is it not?" He asked his love.

"Yes, I believe so." Celebrian murmured, watching the rising sun with fascination. She had not seen a sunrise such as this since her twin sons had been born. She smiled as she thought of the two mischief makers, Elladan and Elrohir were always the most active of elflings, in probably all of Arda. It seemed as if the two parents never had a dull moment with their sons around.

Suddenly the door leading to the balcony burst open and the tiny eflings named Elladan and his twin Elrohir entered.

"Ada there is a messenger!"

"Can I greet him?"

"No, I want to greet him!"

"Adar you said last week the next messenger I can greet with you!"

"When did he say that?"

"I just said last week!"

"I don't think he ever said it!"

"Yes he did! He said it right after I got a bath because I was covered in mud you threw at me!"

"Wait, wait, wait, I didn't throw it at you, I only dropped it from a tree!"

"_Elladan!_ You know you threw it!"

Elrond and Celebrian blinked in confusion and Elrond asked, "What?" effectively stopping the twin's seemingly endless chatter.

Both Elrohir and Elladan turned around and answered "There is a messenger from Mirkwood!" With that Elrohir took his mother's sleeve, Elladan took his fathers and they all ran to the courtyard.

Once at the courtyard Elrond pried the tiny fingers of his son off his arm and straightened. "Mae govvanen,-" (Well met)

"Arandur, my Lord. I am truly sorry to barge in but I have a most urgent letter from my prince for you."

"Indeed?"

"Indeed." The messenger, Arandur, handed over the parchment.

"Now, do get some rest, you look ready to faint from exhaustion." Celebrian admonished as she watched the messenger nearly stumble down from his mount. Both the twins were now clinging to one of her hands each.

The messenger tipped his head in acknowledgement as Elrond started speaking.

"One of our guest rooms shall be sufficient I hope. We will take care of your horse and place it in the stables seeing as I am sure this wonderful creature also needs his rest."

The messenger thanked the lord for his kindness and allowed himself to be escorted by the eager twins who have let go of their mother's hands by now.

The lord of Imladris smiled fondly and took the rolled up parchment to his study, all the while wondering what could possibly be urgent from Mirkwood.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Once in his study Elrond sat at his desk and Celebrian sat on a small couch next to that desk. He waited a moment and broke the seal to open it. Then he read Morthil's message.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Elrond finished reading the message and sat it down. It sounded very strange yet deadly in the youngest prince's case, but he and Thranduil never got along so would it be wise to show himself?

"What did it say meleth nin?" ((My love)) Celebrian asked when Elrond put the letter down.

"The oldest prince of Mirkwood wrote telling me his youngest sibling and brother in law were most horribly injured by Orcs. He asked me to come for he fears his youngest brother to be dying yet I do not know if Thranduil knows of this…"

"You are still going, are you not?"

Elrond sighed, "The king is quite proud…"

"Oh Elrond! You know Thranduil would do anything to help his children, even let you help. Who knows, maybe it is time to make amends between the two of you."

Elrond nodded. "I will bring the twins, they can be very helpful in healing-"

"-and cheering up their patients, most of the time..." Celebrian finished with a smile.

"We leave right after our horses are readied." With that Elrond swept out of the room to find the twins.

"Elladan, Elrohir pack your side-packs." Elrond ordered as soon as he found them in their room.

"Why?" They both said at exactly the same time.

"You are helping me with healing a patient, in Mirkwood."

"Why?"

"Who is it?"

"We are really allowed to come?"

Elrond held up a hand, effectively silencing the two mirrors of each other. "I will answer questions on the way, now get packed!"

-O-O-O-O-O-

Once the horses were saddled Elrond strapped his bag of herbs and antidotes to his saddle and mounted, waiting for Glorfindel and the twins to stop messing around.

"Elrohir! Give me your pack!"

"But I can carry it just fine!"

"Not on your horse!"

"Elladan! Why are you siding with Glorfy?!"

"I thought I told you to stop calling me Glorfy!"

"Nuh uh."

Glorfindel paused and groaned, pulling his fingers through his hair. "Okay, carry your pack. Now get. On. The. Horses."

When the twins and "Glorfy" _finally_ got on their horses Elrond started into the woods.

Elrohir and Elladan kicked their horses into a trot to catch up and each went on each side of their father.

Elrohir started. "Ada, why are we going?"

"I told you, there are elves that need our help."

"But who are the elves?" Elladan asked.

Elrond hesitated. "A young prince your age and his brother in law."

"Why is he a prince?"

"His father is the king."

"Is it King Thranduil? Erestor taught us all about him and Mirkwood!" Elrohir said.

"Erestor said you and King Thranduil do not get along." Elladan added. "Did Thranduil ask you to come?"

Elrond smiled slightly. "_King _Thranduil, Elladan, did not ask me. The young prince's brother did."

"Oh."

-O-O-O-O-O-

Two days later Elrond was telling his sons how to behave all the while checking his medicine pouch, arranging it so the most likely needed herbs will be easy to access. "Be on your best behavior, no tricks, no pranks, do not insult anyone, be polite to Thranduil and his family no matter what, be quiet, do not mess around when you help me with my patients and remember; _NO _pranks!"

The twins sighed and mounted.

Glorfindel mounted also and when they started he rode up next to Elrond. "Are you sure Thranduil won't throw us all out as soon as he sees us?"

"No."

"Okay then."

Once at the palace gates Elrond told the guards of his business and allowed himself and company to be escorted to the King.

-O-O-O-O-O-

"Why are you here Elrond?" Thranduil asked, looking very regal in his throne with his wife beside him.

Elrond bowed and answered simply, "I have been summoned."

Thranduil raised an eyebrow. "By whom, may I ask?"

"Your crown prince."

Thranduil's eyes narrowed and he looked sideways at the throne on the left hand side of him, in which contained his eldest, Morthil. "Ah."

Morthil looked down for a second under both the king and queen's looks. A second later he looked right back up. "SO, back to the reason Elrond is here…"

Pretty much everyone but the King and crown prince smiled at that.

Thranduil sighed but didn't turn from his son. "We never strayed from it, Prince Morthil."

"Ah…"

"Why have you summoned the Lord of Imladris without my permission?"

"I thought we could use some help. No one knows what's happening with Legolas and our healers have no chance of actually _heal _him."

A new voice interrupted them. "Ouch. That hurt." In stepped Calmen.

_*Seriously!?* _Morthil blushed. "Well, I meant- um- that Lord Elrond… Well…"

"It is okay my Prince, I was merely jesting."

"Calmen, why are, you here?" Caladela asked.

The healer bowed before answering. "The young prince is awake and so far nothing odd has happened. He is asking for his Naneth and Adar."

"Well then, we shall come." Thranduil and Caladela both said at the same time already sweeping out of the doors.

Morthil also stood. "Elrond may I speak with you?"

"Certainly." The lord replied and followed the prince into an adjoining room. "Yes?"

Morthil closed the door. "Well, I am terribly afraid that another odd spell may happen so let me hurry. A few days back when Legolas woke for the first time and last since now his eyes were cloudy and he started coughing his throat out. As if that wasn't bad enough a new wound just appeared on his chest and he almost died right there from blood loss." The prince paused. "I do not know what is happening but it seems terrible. I feel as if something along the same lines will happen in a few moments so I suggest we head down to the healing rooms with haste."

The Lord nodded, he was confused but knew not to doubt it when someone had a feeling about their sibling. "Come then."

"Ada! Where are you going?" Elladan asked. "You look scared!"

"I will explain soon my elflings." Elrond said as soon as another elflings hurt filled scream rent the air.

**TBC**

**I feel horrible for not updating for so long! I'm so SORRY but my original version of the chapter was deleted so this was a re-write... It's ironic though because I finished this one in two days and it's LONGER than the first version. Well, I PROMISE I will not take that long to update the next chapter, okay? Okay. Good. Bye. **


End file.
